1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a wheel--by which is meant the combination of a rim and tire and more particularly, such wheel specifically for a forklift truck or similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such vehicles ordinarily, in the interests of small size and maneuvrability, have wheels of small diameter. Such vehicles also require brake drums of as large a diameter as possible, on account of their need to brake at frequent intervals, to ensure adequate stopping power, reasonable working life, and tolerable increases in brake temperature. The brake drums are ordinarily fitted within the rim inside diameter.
For these reasons, tires having inner tubes on existing flat-base rims are normal, tubeless tires requiring rims with deep annular wells (to enable fitting of the tires) which necessarily reduce the diameter of brake drums which might otherwise be used.
Tires with inner tubes and flaps are clearly more costly than tubeless tires as are the multi-piece rims which carry them.